Gangsta' Lovin'
by MarikzGal4Eva
Summary: JOey returns to the source of his accent. . .his cousin. BUt, as JOey stories go, when he sees a girl his cousin has a crush on. lets just say theres gonna be a war.


Disclaimer: okay, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I do own my original character Riki Gigli, I got her name from "Gigli" the movie, and I don't own that! I also am not sure of a permanent title for this story. Any suggestions? I apologize for the shortness of this, I was trying to do my homework at the same time. Actually, I was trying to do this instead without being caught.  
  
Notes: I updated some stories, like "Mirror Image" and "Brackish"  
  
Gangsta' Lovin'  
  
By: Marikzgal4eva!  
  
Chapter1: Gangsta' Schoolin'  
  
Summary: Every wonder where Joey got that accent from? The answer: his cousin in New York. When Joey goes to visit him, bringing Yugi and his gang along, he gets a little more than he bargained for. In fact, he gets a lot more than he bargained for!

()()()()()()()()()

Yugi and the gang were resting at the hotel while Joey went to visit his cousin, Greg. The apartment complex was small, old, and in a very run down part of New York City. As soon as Joey walked into the apartment, he could tell it was Greg's place. Old and cold pizzas were laid out in random places (pepperoni of course), clothes were strewn around in several areas, empty beer cans were on the newspaper-covered table. Obviously, there were only the comics part of the newspapers, no Job Wanted ads.  
  
"Excuse me, are you Greg Wheeler?" knocked a beautiful girl to the open door. 'Damn!' Joey thought, scolding himself for leaving the door open. She smiled, walking inside, revealing her outfit, which had been concealed by the door before. She was clad in black leather boots with black buckles, tight, low-slung leather pants, a tight burgundy belly-tank-top (with a strange star inside of a skull with a rose on it), and a clear plastic trench coat. Her eyes were covered by the sequins on her sunglasses, and she had long, waist-length, pin-strait crayon-red hair. Her lips were painted with burgundy lipstick. She looked totally out of place in this run- down part of NYC.  
  
"No, I'm uh, his cuz' Joey," he replied, causing the girl to frown. Then he asked, "What about 'ya?"  
  
"My name is Riki Gigli," she replied matter-of-factly, fiddling with her hair. Joey smiled and then motioned for her to sit down while he shut the door.  
  
"I have actually never met him. I'm supposed to help him with a project for a friend. You know, a secret birthday party?" she stated, causing Joey to wonder why he let a strange chick into his cousin's home. That thought soon was replaced with a familiar emotion, hunger. The kitchen was messy and very unkept, but Joey was used to that. In fact his cousin's style mirrored his own. Rather, he mirrored his cousin.  
  
"Huh? Joey? Um. . .Gigli?" questioned a bed-tossed Joey-look-alike with brown hair, who was only wearing boxers.  
  
"Hey! Sup yo?" asked Joey, while Riki just stared.  
  
"Nothin' Joey. Hold on! Gigli, wut do yas want?" Greg replied.  
  
"To help with a surprise birthday party," she smiled. Her sunglasses remained on, although Joey could almost sense a glare towards his cousin.  
  
"For who?" he questioned, glaring right back. A funny thing. When someone glares at another and the receiver of the first glare glares back, the person who started the series of glares stops and looks away.  
  
"For Derek," she answered coolly, dropping a small black card onto the slice of cold pizza on his coffee table, "Adios, lamos!" with that she walked out the door. Goodbye lamo, is what she said. The both semi- understood it, but Greg walked back into his bedroom and put on some clothes. Oddly enough, they matched Joey's except for the fact they were black, and the pants leather.  
  
"C'mon Joey, lets go bowlin'," Greg stated, grabbing the keys to his prized possession- a beat up '1967 car. It was blue and even had tailfins!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please Review! Again: I apologize for the shortness, my reason is listed in the disclaimer! 


End file.
